This invention relates to storage or carrying cases and more particularly to such cases for storing and carrying caulking-type tubular cartridges.
Caulking and other viscous products such as adhesives and sealants are available in cylindrically shaped, tubular containers or cartridges. Such cartridges are provided with a dispensing nozzle at one end and a piston-like, movable wall at the other end. Materials are dispensed from the cartridges by loading the cartridge into a caulking tool or gun, which is used to force the moveable, piston-like wall toward the dispensing nozzle to force the contents of the cartridge from the nozzle.
The transporting of material in tubular containers is a problem for workmen using the materials since a large variety of containers usually are required at a work site and such containers are vulnerable to damage and to leakage of materials from opened and partially used containers or from damaged containers. Also, it usually is necessary that a selection of a large number of different types and of various colors of materials such as caulking, adhesive and sealants be available for ready use. Typically, such cartridges or containers are stored and transported in temporary containers such as corrugated boxes or the like where they are vulnerable to damage and contamination by previously opened or leaking cartridges.